


The whole world is at Chara's mercy (kinda)

by Hideyoshi Faz (FreddyFazbutt)



Series: Quick Reads [12]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Burping, Chara is basically a god now, Chubby Chara, Crossdressing, Don't Like Don't Read, Farting, Humiliation, POV Alternating, Revenge, Shrinking, Size Difference, Stinky Socks, Told from Frisk's POV for a bit, Vore, twist ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-06 10:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20289691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreddyFazbutt/pseuds/Hideyoshi%20Faz
Summary: After absorbing Frisk's soul Chara becomes a god and proceeds to shrink the earth. The demon child then makes the earth their plaything and my OC Zachary gets revenge on them.





	The whole world is at Chara's mercy (kinda)

It was the end of genocide when the end came about for your world but not in the way you thought it would. You stared at Chara wearing their typical green and yellow sweater with brown shorts with a smug look on their face as you held out your soul for them.

You then felt them absorb your soul but you were taken aback from what happened next. You started shrinking! Chara said "That's what happens when you lose your soul Frisk. There's barely anything left of you but don't worry you'll be safe.... in my stomach!"

You still shrinking but barely the size of a pin now merely accepted your fate as Chara snatched you up and said "You really don't have the will to do anything now do you?" They smiled as they lifted you to their lips opening their hungry gums as you plummeted down their throat with a happy gulp as you were swallowed by the demon child.

You slid down their throat before landing in their stomach with a splash. A resounding burp echoed from Chara's mouth as they pat their stomach. You were digested within minutes due to your size as your microscopic body became a part of Chara's healthy body.

Now that they had eaten and digested the one who caused them so many problems their next target was the earth. Chara would rule over it and the puny human trash and do whatever the child desired to them. Chara then held out their hands and blasted the ground as it was quickly reduced to the size of a penny.

Tiny screams echoed from the Earth as the earth was shadowed by Chara's huge socked feet that were above the earth. The horrible stench of the demon child's feet wafted down to the earth making several people on earth throw up simultaneously.

This was followed by booming laughter from the titanic kid/god who flicked the earth with their little toe crushing several countries in the process. After a bit more laughter Chara snatched up the earth and proceeded to drop the earth into their shorts against their chubby little butt.

The earth became squished between the massive "boulders" of Chara's chubby butt. Chara giggled and said "Oopsies it seems I am gassy" They groaned before letting the biggest fart they had ever had rip.

Thousands of tiny screams rang out inside Chara's boulders as the horrid stench filled the air inside their shorts. After a while Chara removed the planet from their butt and suddenly shrunk it down more making it microscopic now.

Chara then lifted the puny earth to their lips preparing to eat it when suddenly they felt strange. It wasn't until they saw the earth getting bigger that they realized.

Somehow they were shrinking! and so the once mighty god became smaller and smaller until finally they were now the size that they had reduced the earth to last. A booming voice that Chara didn't recognize then spoke up sounding feminine "It worked! this is gonna be fun"

Chara looked up to find themselves gasping. A blond short haired teenage boy with a feminine frame wearing a over the shoulder green top with brown shorts with huge horns, pink skin and a long demon tail was towering above them.

He was gigantic now though how Chara didn't know. The boy spoke in that same voice "You almost got away with it Chara but once again you forgot about me" Chara remained confused...did they know this boy?

He replied in pretend hurt "Oh you don't remember me?" The boy then lifted his foot and pulled his shoe off revealing a dirty stained sock with the words "Chara's a asshole" written on them. "I'm the boy you hurt the last time you had some fun "

Chara remembered now and now they were about to get it. His name was Zachary and he was pissed. Zachary then snatched up Chara like they were nothing and proceeded to swallow them easily before burping and patting his stomach.

THE END. 

**Author's Note:**

> Been working on this for a long while so I hope you enjoy. this was also probably not as good as it could have been but oh well.


End file.
